05957
}} is the 5,959th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 28 June, 2011. Written by TIM DYNEVOR Directed by TIM DOWD Plot Part One Debbie is surprised to see Aaron waiting by the garage, but grateful because Cain's gone to Corfu. She wants to make sure he'll be ok, but he doesn't think talking helps. At Victoria Cottage, Chas is clearing up from last night, and apologises to Gennie for mouthing off last night. Gennie isn't really interested in her apology and heads off to work. At Home Farm, Declan is happy to be served a fry up by Ella. Mia's in a bad mood and doesn't appreciate Ella and Declan bickering over what's best for her. Val and Eric see some guests out of the B&B and Eric reckons they'll have taken loads from the room. Eric bets Val the £20 she borrowed from his wallet that the towels have gone and they race upstairs to check. Amy stops them to give Eric a thank you breakfast, and apologises for it being burnt. Eric pretends to appreciate her offerings and Val delights in telling Eric that the towels were still there. Amy and Val are having fun winding Eric up. Val tells her the Robsons' had nicked the towels - she took some from another room. Gennie is working in the factory office and Nikhil comes in, asking questions about last night. He's excused Chas for not coming away with him because of the stress she's under, and Gennie doesn't want to hear any more about it. He can speak to Chas himself. In Café Main Street, Amy and Victoria laugh about Eric eating his burnt breakfast, and Brenda talks to Bob about smoothies. Amy tells Victoria she's going to have a massive party in the new house. Moira joins Mia outside the café, and Mia tells her that she doesn't know anything about Adam's whereabouts because Adam broke up with her. Moira offers her another coffee. Outside the Woolpack Chas apologises to Nikhil about the London trip, and asks him to go for a walk. In the café, Amy tells Victoria not to put the party invite on Facebook, and Alex comes in, blowing Victoria off for his mates. Bob serves Moira and Mia their coffee and Mia tells Moira she hasn't been dumped since she was 7 when she made her boyfriend choose between her and his gameboy. Moira says she’s done better than most but Mia just can't understand what she’s done wrong. Moira pretends she doesn't have a clue either and thinks she should just give him time. Chas plays down last night to Nikhil and he thinks of other city breaks they could go on. Chas sadly tells him she can't go away with him, or be with him anymore. They're too different and it was never going to be forever. Nikhil wants her, but Chas thinks there's someone perfect out there for him, and suggests she’s closer than he thinks. Nikhil is left gutted. Part Two At the B&B, Val is polishing glasses talking to Eric, and Amy comes in to tell them that someone's been having a go at Jai, saying the barn's a botched job and not fit for purpose. Eric looks sick, and Amy hams it up - Val thinks it's a relief they didn't buy one. Eric rushes out to find Jai and Val and Amy crack up laughing. In the café, Brenda fusses over Gennie. Chas orders a cappuccino and joins Gennie. She apologises again and Gennie apologises for what she said about Aaron. Chas tells her that she's broken up with Nikhil. Adam is surprised to see Aaron back at work and Aaron jokes about Adam's love life. Ashley comes to pick up his car and get the bill. Aaron won't talk to him and Ashley makes an attempt to explain himself about not conducting the funeral. Debbie wonders if this is how he plans on coping. In the B&B, Amy and Val are having afternoon tea, and play innocent when Eric comes back. They realise they've been rumbled, and after a while of gentle bickering, they call it quits and Val gives Eric a massive hug. In the Woolpack, Alicia files her nails at the bar and chats to Bob. Gennie joins him and explains why Nikhil's mooching in a booth. Bob thinks it could be a good thing for her, and thinks she should at least go over to him as a mate. At the B&B, Victoria thinks they should probably have the party at Dale View instead and reckons she can persuade Andy, but Amy's not keen. Val hopes Amy will keep up her angelic ways. In the pub, Gennie's trying to make Nikhil feel better. Nikhil hates that he tries so hard but always gets dumped. Alex comes in the pub to buy Victoria a drink and she gives him the cold shoulder. Gennie's still working on Nikhil, and talks to him about love - Nikhil says if his history of car crash relationships has taught him anything it’s that love doesn’t exist. He thinks Gennie's being patronising and no-one would love him. Gennie earnestly tells him that she loves him but Nikhil thinks it's a joke. He walks out and Gennie follows him outside. Nikhil thinks it’s an elaborate joke and insults Gennie as the consolation prize - he'd never go for a girl like her. He thinks the idea that “plain little Gennie, the office mouse, the most boring woman in the village” is his perfect match is hilarious. Gennie tearfully tells him that she's grateful that he's shown his true colours. Nikhil is gobsmacked, finally realising that Gennie was telling the truth. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday